grufffandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Gruff is a tactical combat card game where you crush enemies by using a specially crafted deck of mutated monster goats. Players choose from a wide variety of Mean, Weird, and Fat gruffs to create the perfect team. Mutate your goats, thwart barrages, and unleash crazy attacks to break through the enemy's defenses. Kill all of your enemy's gruffs or defeat the opposing shepherd to be victorious! ''' '''Anatomy of a Shepherd Each shepherd has a Life score indicating their health, and a Crazy score tracking their inevitable descent into madness. Life - 'The amount of '''Damage '''your shepherd can be dealt before you lose the game. Each shepherd has a white line between 2 values on their Life bar. This indicates your shepherds Threshold. When a shepherd's Life drops below the Threshold his ability will trigger. '''Crazy -' The total combined cost of cards that you can play during your turn. In the upper left corner of ability cards there is a Crazy cost. Your shepherd must have a Crazy score of at least that amount in order to play the card. You may play multiple cards each turn, as long as the total cost does not exceed your Crazy score. Your Crazy score is cumulative, it does not decrease when you play a card. '''Anatomy of a Gruff Each gruff has 3 characteristics (called stats): Mean, Weird, and Fat. Mean - The offensive capacity of the gruff. Mean contributes to the Damage a gruff can deal when attacking. Fat- The defensive capacity of the gruff. Fat contributes to the Defense value of a gruff when it is attacked. Weird - Gruffs are so twisted and strange that being near them eats at your shepherd's sanity. Weird is added to your shepherd's Crazy when the gruff is activated. Ability - Each gruff has a triggered ability explained on their card. If that ability triggers on activation, it is applied before any other effect of activation. If a gruff gains Weird when activated, the weird is gained before the gruff's Weird is added to the shepherd's Crazy. Anatomy of an Ability Card Cost - The purple number at the top left of Ability Cards. It is the available Crazy required to play a card. You may play any number of cards from your hand during your "Play Cards" step, but the total Crazy of all played cards must be equal to or less than your shepherd's Crazy stat. Ultimate - Some Ability Cards have horns around their Cost. This indicates the card is an Ultimate Card. You may only add Ultimates up to the Breaking Point of your chosen shepherd. Card Types Action - (Red Check mark) Action cards are used once then immediately discarded. Condition - (Blue hourglass) A condition has an effect that lasts until its controller's next turn. Mutation - (Green cells) Mutation cards have permanent effects. Rules Text The rules text will alter the state of the game in some way. Rules text always takes precedence over rules listed here. Video Tutorial Setup Each player chooses a shepherd, 3 gruffs, and 8 ability cards from each gruff. Shuffle those 24 cards together to form your deck. Both players place sliders on the starting stats of their gruffs and shepherds. Player 1 is randomly chosen, then arranges his gruffs in any order, creating a line in front of his shepherd. Afterwards, Player 2 also arranges his gruffs in any order, forming a line inf ront of his shepherd. Each player begins the game by drawing 5 random cards form the top of their deck. The maximum hand-size is seven. At the end of your turn, if you have more than 7 cards in your hand discard down to seven. Turn Order 0. Clean up - (ignore this step on your first turn) Resolve your attack. Your attacking gruff deals Damage to the gruff that is in the position directly opposite from the attacker. Remove your conditions from play. If all your gruffs are exhausted or dead, refresh your team. (Your dead gruffs remain dead.) Damage accumulates throughout each turn and is completely shrugged off every gruff at the end of each turn # Draw a card - Draw a card from the top of your deck. If this is the fist player's turn, skip this step and continue playing. If a player runs out of cards in their deck, they ignore effects that would cause them to draw cards and continue playing normally. # Activate a gruff - Select one of your gruffs to take this turn. Activate it by turning it sideways. That gruff is exhausted and is unable to be activated again until all the other gruffs on your team are exhausted or dead. # Play Cards - Play any number of ability cards as ling as their combined cost is equal to or less than your shepherd's Crazy score. # Choose a Tactical Action - At the end of your turn choose to Attack, Grow, Move, or Resurrect. As soon as you choose your tactical action for the turn, your turn is immediately over and your opponent begins their turn. Tactical Actions Attack - Initiate an attack by pushing your active gruff forward. At the beggining of your next turn, deal damage equal your Mean score to the gruff in the attacked position. If your Damage meets or exceeds the Defense of the opposing gruff, kill that gruff (flip it's character card over). Excess damage is taken form the enemy Shepherd's Life. Move - The active gruff swaps places with an allied gruff that is adjacent to it. (A living gruff may swap positions with another living or dead gruff, by using "swapping" ability cards, or this tactical action.) Grow - Increase any one stat of your active gruff by one point. Resurrect - The active gruff uses it's action to return any dead gruff to life (by returning it's card to the face up position). It returns to play in the exhausted state with the same stats and mutations that it had when it died. Combat Declaring Your Attack- Attacks are initiated as a tactical action taken at then end of your turn. If you choose to Attack as your tactical, push the active gruff forward to indicate that it is attacking. Your opponent now takes their turn as your gruff closes to strike. At the beginning of your next turn, should your attacking gruff survive, resolve the attack as follows: Resolving Your Attack Determine your total Damage by combining any +Damage abilities and the attacking gruff's Mean score. Determine your opponents total Defense by combining any +Defense abilities with the defending gruff's Fat score. If defense is greater than Damage, your gruff completely blocks the attack. If Damage equals or exceeds Defense, the defending gruff dies. Any damage in excess of the dead gruff's Defense score is removed from the defending shepherd's Life score. When a gruff dies, turn the dead gruff's card face down. All mutations attached to it stay in play. All stat sliders stay in the same place. No abilities on a dead gruff or any Mutation or Conditions played on it can be triggered while it is dead. Multiplayer Rules To run a 4 player draft tournament, lay out all the shepherds and gruffs. Starting with Player 1, each player chooses a Shepherd. At Player 4's turn he chooses both a shepherd and one Gruff. Players continue choosing gruffs in reverse order until Player 1's turn. Player 1 chooses 2 gruffs, and then pick order reverses. Continue this "Snake Draft" until all players have 3 goats and 1 shepherd. Each player creates a deck, then challenges each other player in the draft. The player with the best record wins! More multiplayer rules at Multiplayer Rules